SECRETS
by Brittana SECRETS
Summary: She used to be an ordinary girl, until her parents gave her a gift. But this was no ordinary gift at birth, she was cursed with a devil inside her that overpowers her body and claims a victim each month. She doesn't want this to happen, she can't control it. The only way to stop the curse is to find true love, but will she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "A New Beginning, so she thought"

I, Santana Lopez, woke up today on my 16th birthday to find one of the weirdest presents I would ever get, my biological mother's journal. 'Why wasn't I ever given this before?' I asked my mom. She told me it had been delivered earlier this morning, addressed to me, and that I was to open it immediately after I woke up. I've never even seen or heard of my bio-mother before. Leaving that behind, I open it, and inside there's a note she left for me.

_Santana,_

_ I have something very "special" to tell you. You have a devil living inside of you. Let me explain why this is before you freak out. You're father and I were part of this group before you were born, and the group had a belief that every child from members of that group would be cast a curse and when that child would turn 16, it would be revealed to them whether or not this was a good curse or a bad curse. The parents would know the curse as soon as the child was born. So that is why we gave you up for adoption. We were scared of what was going to happen to our beautiful baby girl once she turned 16. We were so worried, and the curse is to be kept a secret. This is why your adoptive parents don't know about your curse, and they gladly took you from us, and promised to take good care of you until you have graduated from high school. Unfortunately Santana, your curse is one we have never heard of before. All we know is it will never leave until you find true love. The curse is a devil that causes you to claim one victim each month. Each victim must be a resident here in Lima, Ohio and it chooses whom to kill that month for you. That is all and good luck! We're sorry for what we put you through._

- _Mariel_

"What?!" I screamed in form of disbelief. I read the letter repeatedly. I'm so confused. "Why me!?" I screamed out loud. Since when am I the unlucky one to get cursed with such an evil thing, I didn't even have a choice in the matter. I feel as if my life has been chosen for me. Why am I the one who has to kill someone each month? This isn't fair, it can't be right, theirs no such thing as a devil. I don't want to be the "bad girl," but I guess I don't have a choice if it's true. The only good thing in my life right now is glee club and the cheerios at William McKinley High School. I have no chance at love there. Only a few months ago I came out of the closet to the world. First it was glee club, then the cheerios, and after my adoptive parents. They were all so accepting of it, that although it seemed like a great challenge, the ones who I cared about the most all were fine with it so it never really did seem that bad. For the rest of the school though, I get made fun of on a daily basis and now it'll just be even worse. I'm into girls, and that makes me a lesbian. I accept that. Can everybody else please just do the same? There's nothing that I can do or say that will change that. I'm a girl who likes girls, and now has this evil curse that makes my life even worse because I have to kill people. Great, one challenge after the other, I must find true love.

I turned on the TV to channel 6 and the news was on. "All citizens of Ohio, we have been recording these statistics for over 3 years now. It has been recorded that each month one person has been brutally murdered, scars all over their body, blood drained and no chance of survival. Last night we found last month's victim after weeks of searching. It was Suzy Pepper from WMHS, we recommend all citizens keep protection with them at all times and not to enter the forest."

That night I think I killed someone. I find myself awake in a prison cell. Covered in blood, my clothes were stained and blood was dripping of my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

'How could this have happened?' I ask myself. I slept the whole night so I don't understand why I'm here. The police told me that my neighbor Kitty had been murdered, who lives across the street from me. She was a freshman at WMHS and had recently just joined the cheerios team. I'm so confused. I have to find true love. I can't take this any more. I don't want to be a killer because of this stupid devil inside of me. 'This isn't fair!' I yell out with anger. 'I can't take this anymore, I'd rather be dead!' the police guard runs over to talk to me. 'Please keep it quiet. I know you don't like it here, but can you please be quiet. We're releasing you later today.'

I was released later that day, with no charges. They told me that because I was unconscious when they found me lying in her blood, they thought I tried to help her after she was murdered. The police weren't't able to wake me up, and there was nothing they could do. They thought I was in a coma. Well I guess from that experienced I learned that the devil comes out at night and takes over my body. I have no control of it whatsoever. On my way home, I think to myself 'you have school tomorrow, how are you going to explain this to everyone, especially the cheerios? What if glee club won't accept me anymore?' I start crying because I hate having pressure on me. I don't want to go back to school because everyone is going to hate me. I know it already.

I get home, and my mom asks me about what happened. I told her that I would explain it to her and dad at dinner so we can go over the whole situation together. She told me there was news she wanted to share with me as well. I really do not want to ever tell them about my curse.

At Dinner, my mom brings up the conversation. 'So Santana, can you explain why in the hell you were in prison over night?' 'Mom, Dad, I really don't know why. It was a blur. I must have been having a nightmare. I don't really understand why it happened either.' My father adds on 'Santana, do we need to keep a security camera so that this doesn't't happen again?' 'Please dad, no. Don't do that. I promise this will never ever happen again.' In the back of my mind, I knew I was wrong. Our conversation about me ended right there, what a sigh of relief I thought. They bought it, they really believed me. My mom later brought up another completely different conversation just as I was about to leave. 'Santana, I have something to tell you.' 'What is it?' I ask. 'My father and I have been keeping this secret from you for a very long time.' My dad adds in 'Too long actually'. He lets my mom continue 'When we first adopted you, we knew there was something about you. You've always been really talented…' 'Yeah I know mom.' 'Okay, as your belated 16th birthday present, we're giving you an unlimited gift card to Breadstix!' 'Wow thanks!' I felt a sigh of relief that they didn't know of my curse.

The next morning on my way to school I start shaking. It's another panic attack I thought to myself. I started to panic and sat down. It must be a side effect of my curse. I started to cry. This is horrible, I can't take it, this curse is killing me, I don't want to be this person. After a while the panic warred of and I carried on walking to school. I ran to my locker to collect my books, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. I open my locke and all my books fall to the ground, I just wanted to screem out lound. I take 3 deep breaths and I pick up my books, as I stand up I look across the corridor and I see a girl walking down. I think to myself 'wow, she is so beautiful'. She looked at me and their was some sort of connection, I smiled and she smiled back. I know this may sound clique but I think it was love at first sight, their was something special about her.

First class of the day, Glee club. Mr. Schuester, our teacher introduces the new girl, I look up and It's the girl from the corridor. Mr Schuester says ' Everyone welcome our new student Brittany who is also on the cheerios apparently.' This may sound weird, but I really think she's pretty. The way her blond hair is tied up in her ponytail, and she looks gorgeous in her cheerios uniform. I can't believe I'm thinking this way. All this is brand new to me and it's so unreal. I head on to cheerios practice. Everything was great! Nobody bothered to ask me, since coach Sue told everyone to just keep quiet about it. I guess she didn't know about Kitty. That helped me a lot; coach Sue can be really nice sometimes.

While I was in the locker room, cleaning up after Cheerios practice, Brittany ended up getting the locker right beside mine. 'Hey' she said. 'Um hi. You may remember me from Glee club, I'm Santana.' 'Yeah I know, you're so talented.' 'Oh thanks, that means a lot.' 'So you want to hang out sometimes, we seem to be interested in the same stuff, cheerios and singing' 'Yeah sure that'd be great. Um we could go to Breadstix I got this free card of my Mother.' 'Sounds awesome, should I give you my number.' 'Yeah sure, can't wait.' It was an instant connection, I just want to tell her I love her, I think. I don't even know what she's like yet…


	3. Chapter 3

There aren't any fancy restaurants where I can take her, and Breadstix is the best place we have. Just before 8 o'clock I arrive at Breadstix. I reserved the table for Brittany and I, since I know it's always busy at this time when all the couples come here. I want everyone to know I'm okay with being a lesbian; I'm just human like everybody else, why can't they see that. Brittany walks in, she looks over at me and smiles. She's wearing this really cute little blue dress, which I find very cute. 'I like your dress Brittany, it's really cute' I say. 'Thanks. I love your dress, you look really pretty.' I blush, I feel like this is my first ever date and I expect my parents to be spying on me. We order pasta with a side of breadsticks, the tradition to have on a first date here in Lima.

When our pasta arrives, about half way through eating it, Brittany makes the most ridiculous but adorable comment I have ever heard; she says 'Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?' 'What?' I replied whilst laughing. 'Well I just thought…' 'Brittany, I've never met someone like you, you're special and unique. That's your best quality?' 'Aw, Santana that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, I'm sick of being called stupid or weird' 'Your perfect to me Britt'. We finish our pasta, I then pay and we leave. I invite Brittany over to my house, and ask her to stay the night. It's a Friday night, how can you not want your soon-to-be girlfriend hopefully, over for a sleepover? Brittany declines, claiming her cat lord Tubbington, needs to be with Brittany every night because he has allergies. Weird, I thought. 'Maybe another time' I ask. Brittany replies 'Hopefully, maybe you could come to my house one night.'

I go home, alone, and on my bed lies a note. "Tonight's the night," it says. 'What does this mean?' I ask myself. The last murder was in August, and it's September now, but it hasn't even been a full month yet! I don't know exactly what the note is suggesting, but I have a gut instinct it has to do with my stupid curse.

At 1am I'm still not asleep. I'm afraid of what's going to happen, what does that note mean, what's tonight? Ugh! At around 1:30am I hear a knock on the window, I open my eyes to look out and a mysterious black figure appears in my window. I approach it, and it's a lady dressed fully in black, I think it's some sort of a joke or something of the football team. It's hovering in mid-air so it can see me inside my room from the window. I realize it's not a prank when this woman tells me that I'm the only girl in Lima that can see her, and there's a boy who lives here as well who can also see her. She doesn't mention any more details other than that. I was asked by her to meet her and the boy, tomorrow night at 2am at the cemetery. I was so confused, I didn't understand anything, so I agreed, and then she disappears. I blink my eyes hoping this was all a dream, but nothings happening.

The following morning, the newspaper headline of the day is "lady in black spotted seeking out children." I have a feeling this was about the lady I spoke with, she said no one else could see her, so what was this headline, I ask myself. Then I realize the headline was written by 'Anonymous'. So, she must be trying to send me a signal that what happened last night was real. Lima rarely has occurrences with paranormal creatures. Only once a recording of the paranormal has been heard of, but no one believed him. I scream out of fright, something or someone surprises me and covers my mouth immediately once I start screaming. I'm panicking, Could I be about to die, what's happening!? I don't know who or what this is. No one is home; I'm all alone and petrified...


End file.
